Unexpected Romance
by lavi0123
Summary: The Battle against the Dark Forest is over, and many cats have died. But, as always, life in ThunderClan goes on. Every she-cat has found their perfect mate-except for Ivypool. But that changes when she runs into an old enemy, and attracts another tom as well! Now she has a choice to make, mate with her old enemy or mate with the tom who loves her but whom she doesn't love back.
1. Prologue

**Summary: The Battle against the Dark Forest is over, and many cats have died. But, as usual, life in ThunderClan goes on. Every she-cat has found their perfect mate-except for Ivypool. But that changes when she runs into an old enemy, and attracts another tom as well! Now she has a choice to make, mate with her old enemy or mate with the tom who loves her but whom she doesn't love back.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A dark-brown tabby tom paced in a dark forest, thinking. He was thinking about a cat he loved, a cat who loved him back, but didn't want to admit it. He knew he couldn't live without their cat, yet every time he saw her, she had a glare on her pretty face. She seemed to think that what'd happened moons ago was his fault! Well, maybe it was, a little, but-ugh, he just couldn't take it! The love of his life hated him, and he couldn't live without her, and she didn't know that!

"I can't take it anymore!" he cried out finally. "The love of my life hates me, and I love her! And I can't live without her!"

"Weakling." A larger dark-brown tabby tom hissed, stepping out from the shadows. "You know your duty, Hawkfrost, and you know how much you've gotten from fulfilling that duty. Have you forgotten? We have a whole forest to ourselves as well as a few other cats, and yet you complain about not being able to be with a cat?"

"I know my duty, Tigerstar," Hawkfrost meowed solemnly. "And I know what I have earned from fulfilling it. But my life is not complete without this cat in my life."

That earned him a slash across the muzzle. "Weakling!" Tigerstar hissed in Hawkfrost's ear. "Love makes cats weak, it makes them less cunning and takes away their Dark Forest potential. Even you should know that, you've been here long enough."

Hawkfrost sighed, he knew that. But at the same time, he also knew that he would never be happy without that one she-cat in his life. He couldn't say that to his father, so he would lie instead.

"Father, I promise that I will never fall in love, ever."

Tigerstar purred with obvious pleasure. "Excellent, excellent. And what if you slip up? What do I get from that?"

_Nothing,_ Hawkfrost wanted to say. But he knew what would happen if he did. So he said the one thing that he would surely regret:

"Her life."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Btw, in this story, Tigerstar has one more life left before he fades away forever. He and Hawkfrost, as well as Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, Shredtail, Darkstripe, and Mapleshade (who all never died in the battle, at least in my fanfic, they all have one life left before they fade away forever) inhabit the Dark Forest. And sorry the prologue is so short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and there really wasn't much else to say. Enjoy! Chapters posted on random days, no set pattern.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ivypool glanced around the ThunderClan camp. It was definitely running smoothly, she thought. Bramblestar had done a good job rebuilding the camp. But even though the camp was restored, Ivypool would never forget that Hollyleaf, her close friend, had died when the camp had been attacked by the Dark Forest. Cinderheart, her former mentor, had mated with Lionblaze, and Dovewing, her sister, had mated with Bumblestripe, and it was those two actions that made her fume.

'How can they just move on so quickly?' she thought snappishly. 'Cats died in the battle against the Dark Forest, and they're just willing to forget all of that?!'

Hollyleaf had been Cinderheart's best friend, and out of all her Clanmates, she was the one that Ivypool expected to be grieving the most. But instead she mated with Lionblaze. Lionblaze! The cat that she had ignored for moons, the cat that she had insisted she would never mate with, she mated with him! Cinderheart told her that it was because they needed to move on and forget the battle.

"We did lose many lives in the battle," she admitted. "But that's no reason to brood over it. I'm sad about Hollyleaf as much as you are, but there's nothing we can do now but move on."

Ivypool always thought about how the battle never would've happened if it hadn't been for the Dark Forest. If they hadn't been so intent on getting revenge on the Clans, no cat would've died. But who had been the first apprentice to join their ranks, therefore strengthening them for moons? She had. She had been enticed to join the Dark Forest, and she had almost killed her Clanmates blindly! If it hadn't been for Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing (the legendary Three whom Ivypool was still jealous of), she wouldn't have switched over to the Light side in time. It was her fault this started, her fault that so many cats died, her fault-wait, was it all her fault? Sure, she had started it by being jealous of her sister, but was she the only one to blame? No, she wasn't. There was one other cat who was to blame, a cat who had enticed her, a cat who had brought up her insecurities, a cat who had convinced her that she wouldn't be happy unless she joined the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost. Just thinking about the name made her so angry, and to think that she had loved him-

'No, not true,' she scolded herself. 'You never loved Hawkfrost, and you never will!'

She had been telling herself this for awhile now, yet she still had some lingering doubts. Did she really love Hawkfrost? Did he love her?

**Well, here's the first chapter! So, Ivypool's having some indecision as to whether she loves Hawkfrost or not. You can submit cats, the form is below:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mentor/Apprentice/Future Mentor:**

**Mate (if any):**

**Kits (if any):**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ivypool!" a voice broke into her thoughts, startling her out of her reverie. "Ivypool!"

She straightened up and saw that it was Squirrelflight, the new deputy. Well, not really new, since Firestar had died in the Dark Forest battle moons ago, but Bramblestar would always be the new leader, and Squirrelflight would always be the new deputy, as long as those rankings stayed the same.

"Yes Squirrelflight?" she meowed, keeping any trace of pity out of her meow. It was common knowledge that she and Bramblestar had spilt apart many moons ago, before she was born. It had happened because Squirrelflight had taken in Leafpool's kits (against the warrior and medicine cat codes, Leafpool, a medicine cat at the time, had mated with Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior) and lied to Bramblestar, saying that they were his. Bramblestar had held a grudge against her for the longest time, and finally made her his deputy upon becoming leader, signaling that she was forgiven. However, Bramblestar refused to mate with her again, despite her constant efforts to do so. Cats sometimes made the mistake of pitying her for this, and she would give them a painful, but small, wound every time they did so. Ivypool did not want to deal with that, ever. So, she was always careful when talking to Squirrelflight.

"Finally!" Squirrelflight meowed, exasperated. "I've been calling your name for what seems like the past moon, where was your head?"

"I was just thinking." Ivypool meowed, stunned at Squirrelflight's harsh tone.

"Well stop thinking and start doing!" Squirrelflight snapped. "You're on a hunting patrol. Choose whichever cats you want, I couldn't care less."

With that, she padded off. Ivypool sighed. She had been like this ever since Bramblestar had finally told her to leave him alone, because there was no chance that they would ever mate. Harsh, but it did the trick. Squirrelflight did leave him alone, in fact she was snappy at every cat, especially Bramblestar. Sometimes, Leafpool could catch her on a good day, and convince her to let Bramblestar go, but the most Squirrelflight would do was being nice to every cat, but not Bramblestar. Clearly today was not one of her good days.

Ivypool shook her head to clear her thoughts and padded over to the warriors den. No point angering Lady Snaps-A-Lot.

**So what do you think? Good, bad? Anyway, if you submitted (or will submit) cats, they will not appear until Chapter 5 or afterwards. Sorry! I have an outline for the first few chapters, but any new cats will be in the story, guaranteed, but I just don't know when. Bear with me, and review please! I love feedback. Also, submitting cats is still open. Forum is on Chapter 1.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so before I start, I need to reply to one review:**

**Believe (Guest): Sorry, but Ivypool's already taken as a mentor. Is Dovewing okay? She's not in the nursery yet.**

"Whitewing, Thornclaw, Poppyfrost! Hunting patrol!"

The three warriors padded out of the den, and meowed greetings.

"You're leading it, I suppose?" Thornclaw meowed, in a tone that indicated that he thought her unfit to lead a hunting patrol.

"Who else would be leading it, Thornclaw? Pray tell me, I'm dying to know."

"Come on," Poppyfrost meowed briskly. "No point standing around. Lead the way, Ivypool."

Ivypool led the patrol out of camp, and stopped after a few tail-lengths.

"What happened, Poison Ivy?" Thornclaw taunted. "Too chicken to lead the patrol?"

Ivypool growled. 'Poison Ivy' was a name that Thornclaw commonly used when addressing her. It came from her name, Ivypool, and was therefore fitting, or so Thornclaw said.

"No, Thorny Claws," Ivypool retaliated, using her nickname for him, "I was just thinking that we could gather more prey if we split up and go in different directions. You can assign the routes if you wish, in case you think I'm being 'disloyal'."

Thornclaw seemed shocked that Ivypool would let him assign the hunting routes, he even asked her:

"Ivypool, are you sure-?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ivypool snapped. "You think I'm disloyal, right? Well, here's my proof that I'm not. Assign me a route. Go on, I won't complain. Just don't assign me a route on which I can't hunt."

"O-okay," Thornclaw meowed, still shocked. "Over by the Ancient Oak, there should be plenty of prey there. Poppyfrost, over by the Lake-on our side of the border!" he added sternly. "And Whitewing, over by the WindClan border. I'll hunt-"

"You're hunting over by the Lake." Ivypool meowed sternly. "I don't want you hunting by the Thunderpath. Are you up for that, Poppyfrost?"

Poppyfrost nodded. "Of course, Ivypool."

"Perfect." Ivypool meowed. "Then you can hunt by the Thunderpath and Thorny Claws here can hunt by the Lake-on our side of the border!" Ivypool added, her stern tone matching his. She expected Thornclaw to protest, but instead, he dipped his head to her respectfully.

Every cat wandered off on their route, Ivypool included. She had just gotten to the oak, however, when she heard a deep voice meow,

"Hello, Ivypool."

She whirled to face none other than...

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Who was talking to Ivypool? PM me or review with your guess. I'll tell you if you're right either in a reply or in the beginning of next chapter (if you're a guest). Submitting cats still open! Form on Chp 1.**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Read important author's note on the bottom of the page!

_**If you're smart, you will only read the part of the author's note that is in this format!**_

"Hawkfrost." She meowed coolly, glaring at him with hatred. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Now now, that's no way to treat your love." Hawkfrost teased her.

"My love?" Ivypool meowed. "You think I love you? Well, I hate to inform you that you are sadly mistaken. I don't love you."

Hawkfrost then padded forward and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "You can tell me anything, you know," he murmured quietly. "I won't tell any cat, your secrets will be safe with me."

"I don't have any secrets." Ivypool meowed, her tone clipped.

"Yes you do, Ivypool. Don't try to deny it. I know you love me."

"I'm not fooled by your kind attitude." Ivypool hissed, shrugging away from him. "It was because of you that I joined the Dark Forest, it was because of you that this war happened. If only you hadn't recruited me, then the war wouldn't have happened."

"You're blaming yourself at the same time, I can hear it in your tone. Don't blame yourself, Ivypool, you were a naïve apprentice back then, how were you to know what was to come? Besides, we would've recruited your sister. So technically, there would've been a battle both ways."

"Hawkfrost...why are you so logical?

"Because if I wasn't, you would've never come to the Da-I mean, we never would've met." he amended hastily.

Ivypool was still wary of Hawkfrost, but knew that he was right, she did love him. And she also knew for a fact that he loved her. She remembered back when Hawkfrost had recruited her for the Dark Forest:

Flashback

"Don't you like doing things by yourself?" Hawkfrost inquired.

Ivypool (Ivypaw at the time) shook her head. "It's much more fun with two."

"Well there are two of us." Hawkfrost meowed, staring into Ivypaw's eyes. "Is that okay?"

The apprentice nodded shyly.

End Flashback

That had been the first (and only) time that Hawkfrost had admitted his love for her, and vice versa, indirectly of course.

'_Should I tell him?_' Ivypool wondered.

'_Yes!_' a voice spoke up in her head. '_He deserves to know. Besides, you'll just be in denial if you don't tell him._'

"Hawkfrost, I need to tell you something."

"Alright, fire away."

"Hawkfrost..." Ivypool murmured. "I-I think I love you. You were right."

Hawkfrost looked undaunted and unsurprised, as though a cat had just told him that Tigerstar was his father.

"I knew." he meowed. "I always knew."

"You did? How?" Ivypool was surprised. '_How could he always tell that I was in love with him? Did I not hide it well enough?_'

"Easy. When I offered to show you some hunting moves and stalking techniques, you were shy. Very shy, in fact. No other she-cat has been that shy around me. And don't think I don't notice when you look at me with that look in your eyes, that signals that you're in love with me. It's not just me, every Dark Forest cat could see it. Ask them."

"Hawkfrost, I was wondering," Ivypool meowed. "Would you-?"

"Aah! Oof!" The exclamations came from Hawkfrost as he was knocked over by a bigger shape.

"Take that!" the figure meowed, pummeling Hawkfrost with its hind paws, and using its forepaws to pin him down. Ivypool padded closer and gasped as she recognized the figure.

"Thornclaw!" she snapped. "What are you doing?! Get off of Hawkfrost, he did nothing to you!"

"I'm protecting you from this Dark Forest trickster!" Thornclaw hissed. "Don't you see? He's feigning affection, he doesn't really love you."

"And you do?" Ivypool snapped.

"Well, um...maybe," he replies nervously. "But how does that affect you?"

"Leave him alone!" Ivypool shrieked, unable to control herself any longer. She launched herself at Thornclaw, knocking him away from Hawkfrost. Thornclaw seemed surprised.

"Ivypool, what's gotten into you?" he meowed, slightly annoyed. "Was it him? What did he do to you?" he added, genuinely concerned.

"He didn't do a thing to me! You are doing something to me-hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you, I'm hurting this mange-pelt."

"Exactly, so you're hurting me. Get the picture, Thorny Claws?" I sneered.

'He seems surprised and shocked that I would use that nickname, but he shouldn't be,' Ivypool thought.

"You piece of mouse dung!" Thornclaw snapped at Hawkfrost. "Look what you've done to Ivypool, she was never this hostile to me."

"Open your eyes, Thornclaw!" Ivypool snapped. "I've been using that nickname ever since Bramblestar became leader, ever since youve started being hostile towards me, where have you been this whole time?!"

Thornclaw looked embarrassed at being caught lying. He then turned to face Ivypool.

"Yes, Ivypool, I know that. But I was hoping, if you'd let me turn over a new leaf?"

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I really want to be friends with you Ivypool, I-"

"No, I mean, you're kidding about the fact that I will let you turn over a new leaf. You really think I will forgive you, after all that you've done and said? Well, you're mistaken, sadly."

C'mon, Ivypool." Thornclaw begged. "Please? You've no idea how apologetic I am for all that I've done. Really."

Ivypool turned and looked at Hawkfrost, who shrugged his shoulders. "As long as he doesn't try to hurt me, or you, then I'm fine with it."

Ivypool shot him a grateful glance, then turned back to Thornclaw. "Well, you heard him. I like you, Thornclaw, but only as a friend. I'm willing to let you turn over a new leaf, but stay away from Hawkfrost."

Thornclaw nodded, but Ivypool heard him muttering as he padded away:

"As a friend? Well, well, we'll just have to change that..."

Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost.

"It's getting late," she meowed apologetically. "I should be getting back."

Hawkfrost nodded. "I understand, but listen: watch out for Thornclaw. I don't want him hurting you, and I don't want you killing yourself if you find me hurt or dead, or something."

Ivypool nodded. "Always. Farewell, Hawkfrost, until we meet again."

Hawkfrost dipped his head in acknowledgement before fading away. For a few moments, Ivypool sat there, lost in thought, until an earsplitting yowl reached her ears. She recognized the voice instantly: Cinderheart!

**A/N: Look at that, long chapter! Anyway, no more kits for Lionblaze and Cinderheart, you'll see why in the next chapter. So, read and review! Next update: Thursday, not very likely. I'm going on an Internet-free vacation for 3 weeks on Thursday, so I might not be able to update for 3 weeks. ****_Think of this as the last update until 3 weeks from now. And when school starts up, I'll only update on holidays. So basically, don't expect updates for 3 weeks! This is the last one before my vacation, which is why the chapter is so long. So, bye! See you in 3 weeks!_**


	6. Chapter 5

She dashed back to camp, adrenaline pushing her onward, and saw Cinderheart in the nursery, curled up in her nest, yowling in pain. '_I heard the yowl from the lake? Wow..._'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, reminding herself that Cinderheart needed a medicine cat, not a daydreaming warrior. She dashed into the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather!" she called frantically. "Jayfeather, where are you?"

Jayfeather popped up from a pile of herbs.

"What do you want?" he snapped irritably. "I was sorting herbs."

"Fine then, I'll just get another medicine cat to help Cinderheart deliver-"

"Cinderheart's having kits?! As in, right now?!"

"Duh!" Ivypool snapped. "Now c'mon mousebrain, I expect your brother will be frantic."

Lionblaze was indeed frantic, pacing in front of the nursery like mad. '_Cinderheart's having kits!_' he thought. '_So where's the medicine cat?_'

Then, Jayfeather and Ivypool came running.

"Finally!" Lionblaze snapped. "You were taking ages, Jayfeather, I-"

"No time, no time!" Jayfeather hissed through his mouthful of herbs, hustling into the nursery, Ivypool hot on his tail.

Cinderheart was yowling in pain.

"Make it stop!" she begged. "Please!"

"It's okay Cinderheart," Ivypool murmured gently, running her tail down Cinderheart's back. "It's okay, just be strong. For your kits, and Lionblaze. Be strong for your kits and mate, Cinderheart, it's all worth it. It's worth it, I promise."

"How do you know?" Cinderheart meowed, half curiously and half snappishly.

"I've seen queens around here." Ivypool replied simply. "Also, Whitewing told me. She said that the pain spent delivering a kit is nothing when you see your kit, it's all worth it."

Cinderheart nodded. "Okay-ow!" she meowed in between contractions. "I'll be-ow!-strong for-ow!-Lionblaze-ow!-and-ow!-my kits-owwww!."

Ivypool rolled a stick over to Cinderheart, unable to bear seeing her former mentor in so much pain.

"Here," she meowed gently. "Bite down on this when the pain comes, it'll help."

"Hey, who's the medicine cat?" Jayfeather snapped.

"I am?" Ivypool guessed.

Jayfeather snorted disbelievingly, and turned his attention back to Cinderheart.

"Doubtful," he muttered under his breath. Ivypool raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Suddenly, a wave of pain coursed through Cinderheart. Yowling in agony, she grasped the stick in her mouth.

"Push, Cinderheart!" Jayfeather urged. "You're doing fine, just push!"

Cinderheart pushed with all her might, and out plopped a little black and grey kit.

"It's a she-kit!" Jayfeather proclaimed, nipping the sack and placing her in front of Ivypool.

"Lick," he ordered. Ivypool nodded, and started licking her fur the wrong way in order to warm it.

"There's another one coming!" Jayfeather meowed. "Push, Cinderheart, push!"

Cinderheart yowled loudly, and clamped her jaws on the stick once more. This one hurt as much as the last one! Finally, with a forceful push, out came a tiny pale blue she-cat with jet-black stripes and shadowy

black eyes, claws and the fur surrounding them tinged red.

"Another she-kit!" Jayfeather announced, nipping the sack and placing her in front of Ivypool, who immediately began licking her fur the wrong way.

"There's another one! Push, Cinderheart push!"

Squeezing the stick in her jaws, Cinderheart pushed with immense energy, and out came a dark ginger tom with grey paws and blue eyes.

"This one's a tom!" Jayfeather meowed, nipping the sack and placing him in front of Ivypool. Ivypool looked at it curiously. It didn't seem to look like it's parents, except for its paws and eyes. It seemed to look like...Firestar! Why was that? It couldn't be Firestar reincarnated, the eye color and paw color would've been the same. So what-?

"Ivypool!" Jayfeather snapped sharply. "Lick! The kit might die if you don't!"

Panic-stricken, Ivypool hurriedly picked up the kit and started licking his fur the wrong way. She was relieved to see him start breathing and immediately placed him at his mother's stomach.

"Lionblaze?" Ivypool meowed, sticking her head out. "Lionblaze, you can come in now."

Lionblaze padded into the nursery, and his eyes brightened when he saw 3 kits at Cinderheart's stomach.

"Oh Cinderheart, they're beautiful!" Lionblaze purred. "Lets name them."

Cinderheart nodded. "I'll go first. The dark-ginger should be called Firekit, because of his resemblance to Firestar."

Lionblaze nodded, and Ivypool agreed. That was a fitting name for this kit, who looked so much like Firestar.

"This pale-blue she-cat should be called Wildkit, for her red-tinged fur." Lionblaze meowed.

'_Wildkit?_' Ivypool thought. '_Seriously? This naming is ridiculous, Cinderheart named her dark-ginger kit Firekit, to honor the legendary Three (or Four, if you counted Firestar) and I understand that, but now she's plucking names out of the air! Wildkit-come on! I'm out of here. The naming of these kits is pointless to watch._'

As Ivypool was padding out of the den, however, Cinderheart called her back.

"Ivypool, I'm going to name the last kit. Would you like to know what I'm going to name it?"

"Let me guess." Ivypool snapped. "Nightkit? Darkkit? Stonekit? Oh, how about Ravenkit?"

Cinderheart purred. "Those are all darling names, Ivypool, but I've come up with something better. This kit will be named Hollykit, in honor of my best friend who died fighting, and died protecting my apprentice, which is actually how I expected her to die, fighting and protecting a friend. I know she was good friends with you, Ivypool."

"See, I knew that you would name her something self-wait, what? Did I hear correctly? You're naming a kit after the best friend you refused to grieve over?"

"Yes, Ivypool, I'm naming a kit after Hollyleaf. It is my tribute and thank-you gift to her in light of her last service to me and you."

Ivypool's eyes widened. "You'd-you'd do that? For her? But, you said that we needed to move on from the battle, and forget our losses!"

Cinderheart purred. "I didn't mean forget who our friends were. I meant forget that we lost cats. If we keep remembering that, we'll never have a victorious moment again. We can name our kits after them to honor their memory, but we shouldn't dwell over their loss. Over our losses. It makes us look weak, especially if you go blabbing about it to other Clans." She gave Ivypool a piercing look, and Ivypool knew that her former mentor was referring to when she was telling Whitetail, a WindClan friend, about how much she'd lost. Whitetail had suggested that she take a mate to help her cope with losing so much, but Ivypool had coldly refused, saying that mates and love were nothing but trouble. She hadn't realized that Cinderheart had been watching and listening to that exchange! It made her feel so angry, thinking about the fact that Cinderheart thought it necessary to watch her every pawstep.

'_She thinks I'm a kit!_' Ivypool thought angrily. But she chose to hold her tongue. Falling out with Cinderheart, who had just given birth to three kits, was not a good idea, especially with her mate, an invincible warrior, around. She briefly glared at Cinderheart, then changed her expression to one of pure delight and happiness.

"I'm so happy for you both!" she meowed, touching noses with her mentor affectionately, and briefly touching Lionblaze's shoulder with the tip of her tail.

Cinderheart purred. "Thank you," she meowed, returning Ivypool's friendly gesture. As she pulled away, she added in a murmur:

"Maybe Bramblestar will let you take on one of these kits as a mentor, Hollykit, maybe?"

Ivypool purred softly. "I couldn't ask for a better honor," she murmured in reply.

Lionblaze, hearing the exchange, added:

"Nor could I. I'm sure you would be a great mentor, Ivypool, any kit to be your apprentice is very lucky."

Ivypool blushed at the praise. "Thank you," she meowed.

"Say, Ivypool, have you ever thought about having kits yourself?" Cinderheart queried suddenly. "I know there's a certain tom who has his sights set on you..."

"Really?" Ivypool meowed, surprised. '_What tom could have his sights set on me, a stubborn cat who snaps at every tom who tries to get close to me?_' "Who?"

Cinderheart purred. "Ivypool, you really are blind."

"Just get to the point already!" Ivypool burst out angrily.

Cinderheart sighed. "You really don't know?"

Ivypool shook her head impatiently.

"Thornclaw, you mouse-brain!" Cinderheart purred teasingly.

"Thornclaw?!" Ivypool meowed loudly, startling Leafpool awake. She glared at Ivypool and pulled her kit, Lunarkit, closer. Lunarkit was 3 moons old, halfway through kithood. '_Enjoy it while you can, Lunarkit._' Ivypool thought as mother and daughter fell asleep again. '_Kithood won't last forever, and it's the best life to have._'

**I actually was able to update! Yay! But this is the last update before my vacation, unless I can find time tomorrow to update before we leave. Thank you to Logically Illogical (Wildkit), and Featherpool16 (Lunarkit, Specklekit will come in later) and Hollypaw88 (Hollykit, Firekit) for submitting cats. For all the other users who submitted cats, they will come sometime in the next few chapters. Next chapter: not the Allegiances! Sorry, but I'll be too busy getting ready to leave and Allegiances take too long.**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but remember what I said about school! I won't have much time until the holidays. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot. Erin Hunter owns these characters.**

* * *

"Yes Thornclaw." Cinderheart snapped, startling Ivypool out of her reverie. "He really loves you, you know, every cat has noticed his attempts to flirt with you. Well, every cat except you."

"But-" Ivypool started, shocked. Thornclaw loved her? No, no, it couldn't be! He was so hostile towards her, well, he had been. And besides, she didn't love him, she loved Hawkfrost! And she wasn't going to turn into a combination of Leafpool and Squirrelflight, having Hawkfrost's kits and telling Thornclaw that they were his. That was just wrong! But then, could a living cat have kits with a dead cat? Hopefully not! Then, she could be with Thornclaw, no, she couldn't. She'd be lying to him about her love for him.

'But I could say that to love him, I needed proof of his love for me.' Ivypool thought. 'I could say that he needs to prove how much he loves me before I'll love him back. I'll say that I have a crush on him, but that I can't love him until he proves how much he loves me, if he loves me.'

"So?" Ivypool meowed to Cinderheart. "What should I do about it?"

"I'm no she-cat," Lionblaze cut in. "But my advice, and this is coming from a tomcat, is that you should talk to Thornclaw about his feelings for you. Wait, do you love him back?"

"Yes," Ivypool replied, half-lying.

"Well then, I suggest that you talk to him about it."

Ivypool nodded. It was time to put her plan into action. No longer would she be the cat that the other cats whispered about behind her back, the only unmated cat in the Clan, besides Thornclaw. She was going to take action. She padded over to the warriors den and towards Thornclaw's nest.

"Hey Thornclaw, can we talk?"

It was dark, but Ivypool could make out Thornclaw's bright green eyes staring back at her. "Sure, Ivypool," he meowed. "About what?"

"Um...can we go out by the lake? I know a place there, no other cat knows about it."

"Sure, no problem." Thornclaw meowed. "Give me a few, I'll meet you outside camp."

* * *

**Alright, here's the chapter! Read and Review, as usual!**


End file.
